This patent document relates to power management in multi-core processors.
Microprocessors are required to perform processing tasks and operations with reduced power consumption in various computing devices, systems and applications. In some applications, a microprocessor may be constrained in its power consumption so that not all transistors within the microprocessor may be able to be powered on at the same time. Accordingly, in various microprocessors and devices or systems based on microprocessors, the devices or systems may be required to nimbly adapt to changes in the chip power that is allocated to general-purpose cores and/or to specialized accelerators.